


Teachings

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grown up Jamie decides to tell his young daughter about Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Урок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744166) by [krapivka37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37)



"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie yawned and sipped his coffee before looking down from where his daughter was tugging on his housecoat. "What is it, Lucy?"

"Daddy, it's snowing!" Jamie let Lucy pulled him from the kitchen chair and drag him to the wide window in the living room. Lucy scrambled to the top of the couch and placed her small fingers on the glass. "See! It's snowing."

Jamie sat beside her and stared out the window. Freshly fallen snow covered every inch of the yard and more was still coming. Each snowflake shimmered as they fell to earth.

Jamie gave a low whistle. "Wow, Jack has outdone himself."

Lucy took her gaze off the snow and stared at him confused. "Who's Jack?"

Jamie grinned. "Jack Frost, is the person that makes it snow."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "But my teacher said the snow comes from clouds."

"Oh, maybe most of the time," Jamie continued as he pulled her into his lap. "But Jack Frost has a magic staff so he can make it snow anywhere and anytime." He pretended to look around and whispered like he was telling a secret. "In fact, if there's enough snow to cancel school, it's his doing."

Lucy gasped. "But why Daddy?"

"Because he likes playing tricks." 

Lucy frowned. "I don't like tricks."

"Oh, nothing mean." Jaime poked at Lucy's nose. "He likes to nip at kids noses to remind them that he's there." Lucy giggled and Jamie leaned back in the couch. "And he ensures there's enough snow for snowball fights." 

"Jack sounds like fun!" Lucy giggled and tugged at Jamie's robe.

"He is," Jamie agreed. "It's what he lives for."

"Can we go out and play in the snow?"

"I think Jack would be disappointed if we didn't." Jamie said as he ruffled her hair. "Why don't you see if Mom's awake and we'll go make a snowman."

"Okay!" Lucy dashed out of the room and Jamie laughed softly as he ran his hand through his hair. 

How long as it been since he'd seen Jack? So many times doubt would begin to gnaw at him that fateful night had been nothing more than a wonderful dream. Course, Jack's words would always chase them away. "Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it isn't there."

Jamie smiled and stretched his muscles. "I wonder if I should tell Lucy that I got into a snowball fight with Santa and the Easter Bunny?"

Amused at what her reaction would be, he turned for one more glance at the snow. He froze. Out in in the yard, sitting on top of the fence was Jack. Not one part of him had change in all these years. He smiled and waved at Jamie with his staff.

Jamie was ready to burst outside and run barefoot in the snow, but a gust of wind came and Jack flew back up into the sky. Jamie pressed his hands against window, but then noticed small words had been traced onto the frost in the low left corner.

"Happy Snow Day Jamie, Jack."

Jamie traced his fingers over the letters and found himself smiling. He still believed in Jack Frost and he always would.


End file.
